In computing, a cache is a component that stores data so that future requests for that data can be served faster. The data that is stored within a cache might be, for example, values that have been computed earlier, records that have been previously retrieved, or duplicates of original information that are stored elsewhere (e.g., on another component or system). If requested data is contained in the cache, the request can be served by reading the cache, which might be comparatively faster than re-computing the requested data or re-retrieving the requested data from its original location. Due to system constraints (e.g., memory or storage limitations), a cache often can only store a finite amount of data. In order to make room for additional data, portions of the cache can be “reclaimed,” for example by expunging unused or low priority data from the cache.